Love Story
by Mystra-chan06
Summary: SuzuLulu! Inspired by the kink meme. Read at your own risk. ...also I now feel like I should probably mention that yup, this...is a parody .


**Love Story**

Lelouch was tired. He had been foolish enough to believe he could walk all the way from his bedroom to the kitchen on his own, and he was now predictably leaning heavily on the wall, trying to catch his breath, utterly exhausted. He had just overcome an intense dizzy spell when he heard a door open and then close, and felt a chill on his back._ He_ was home.

"Lulu-chan!" He heard Suzaku call, with joy and care in his voice Lelouch knew were faked. He pushed himself from the wall and tried to look fine and composed, but he heard Suzaku gasp anyway.

"What are you doing up?!" he said, rushing to Lelouch's aid and snaking his arms around him to carry the prince bridal-style. "You know you can't walk such great distances without collapsing! Look at you! You look like you're about to pass out! Are you okay?"

Lelouch blushed and silently cursed his poor stamina. "I'm....fine" he said, panting. "It...was... only...40 feet..." Suzaku frowned. "You should know better than try such reckless actions, Lulu. Now you're going to rest." Suzaku ordered, fake concern layered in his voice. He was carrying him back to his- no, _their_ room, and Lelouch felt his cheeks redenning at the irony of it all, for he knew he wouldn't be resting anytime soon.

"But first..." The tone in Suzaku's voice suddenly changed as they reached the bedroom, and Lelouch blushed, knowing full well what was coming. The knight dumped him atop the covers.

"_...I'm going to punish you for disobeying me._"

Lelouch, still blushing, craned his head to look up at Suzaku, who was at least a good 40 inches taller than him. The japanese was smirking, thrilled at the idea of torturing his captive, blushing boyfriend. He loved inflincting pain upon others after all - especially Lelouch. It made him painfully hard, and he couldn't wait to quench his lust by raping the frightened blushing boy before him. He had raped him loads of times already, and only got more violent every time. Suzaku was a full-blown sadist. Lelouch didn't dare imagine how many victims he had tortured before him. Violence was a second nature to him; he lived to hurt people, especially those he pretended to love.

Lelouch was blushing so much he felt dizzy. He was trembling, curled into himself on the bed. He should have gotten used to it by now, but he couldn't. His mind was too fragile to keep up with this, he had never been strong at keeping his emotions to himself and building barriers around his thoughts. He was like an open-book to anyone around him, and Suzaku was no exception.

"Come on, you know you'll like it." Suzaku said, biting Lelouch's ear as the prince blushed even more.

Such a seductive tone. Suzaku was a master at this and had a million times more experience than Lelouch. He was a player, love was but a game to him. Lelouch was so naive, it hadn't been hard for Suzaku to take advantage of the poor virgin prince. Lelouch hadn't even known what kissing was when he first fell into his knight's trap, and Suzaku hadn't lost time using this to his own advantage. He had told Lelouch it was just a game, something best friends did all the time, and Lelouch was so naive and Suzaku so manipulative that the poor naive prince believed him when Suzaku took him violently night after night.

Lelouch hated this. Love was a pure feeling that should not be toyed with, and he loathed manipulating people like Suzaku did all the time. But seducing people was as natural to him as the violence that defined him, and it made Lelouch blush even harder to hear him whisper dirty things in his ear as he touched him in inappropriate places and called him a girl, his beautiful wife, and whispered in detail what he was about to do to his slutty cunt.

Lelouch cursed his good looks: he knew he looked like a woman - expecially with the wedding dress he was currently wearing - but he didn't understand this need of Suzaku's to try and destroy his masculinity. Maybe he simply needed it to reaffirm his own, after being forced into girl clothes at Milly's request - the knight hadn't been nearly as comfortable with the ordeal as Lelouch. The Prince didn't mind - sure, he protested and blushed when he had to put them on, but once he was dressed in full girl regalia he actually felt completely at ease. Even his voice turned girlier.

Suzaku's hands were slowly making their way into Lelouch's dress (he was always gentle at first, to make the pain greater when his violent side finally took control of his mind), and though the prince blushed he didn't say anything: he deserved this. It was punishment, for all his sins. He wouldn't say that to Suzaku, however. He would simply suffer and blush in silence, to satisfy that masochistic part inside him. The concept of self-torture was completely foreign to the Knight anyway - there was no way he would ever understand.

Suzaku suddenly pushed Lelouch onto his belly, pressing his face into the mattress, and Lelouch felt his moe tears slowly soak the fabric as he let out a pained noise. It was difficult to believe that this was the same man who used to rule the world, commanded armies, and could order pawns to their death without so much as a wince. Zero, leader of the Black Knights, was reduced to crying, blushing and moaning.

He knew fighting against Suzaku was hopeless: the brunette was tall and muscular, with biceps that could put confirmed bodybuilders to shame. It was a wonder no one noticed the change when he finally donned Zero's outfit to take Lelouch's place; it was like Hulk had just replaced Snow White.

But Lelouch was no damsel in distress, and he would make sure Suzaku didn't have it easy: he would fight, beak and claw, like he did every time Suzaku tried to take advantage of him, making it clear he didn't want this:

"Please take me!" He begged, spreading his legs to give Suzaku better access.

Suzaku, as usual, took him without preparation, just so he could enjoy the pain etched on Lelouch's face as he ripped him open. He let out a cruel laugh as Lelouch started sobbing; he was such a crybaby. Unlike him, who was manly and strong, and thus never cried. Well, there had been that time in the student council...and that time with Nunally when he was a kid...that other when she had wiped his tears...Euphie's death...Shirley's funeral...the confrontation with Lelouch...but other than that, never. Not a single tear. He wasn't a wimp like Lelouch, who cried everyday for nearly everything. Like when...well, he couldn't think of an example precisely, but that was probably because there were too many to pick from.

He went on with his business, delighted at Lelouch's cries of "More! more! Harder! Fuck me harder!" - he loved it when his victims resisted, it made it all the more exquisite - and licked Lelouch's ear again once he was close to climax.

"Here's your present...slut."

And with that he came inside Lelouch, hard, smiling still at the tears on the prince's face.

He had never been so happy in his life.

--------

Dedicated to everyone who enjoyed this fic, and more precisely, laughed at this fic. Luv you guys :')


End file.
